Shot Through the Heart (And You're to Blame)
by Married to My Work
Summary: Highschool AU, and the new school year is bringing changes to the group of friends. Jason takes a particular interest in the freshman, Nico di Angelo's, life by standing up for him whenever possible.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey everyone! It's Olivia :) I'm exciting about starting this fic, but I honestly have no idea if I'm going to go anywhere with it... I've also got some ideas for other Jasico fics, but I'll keep you guys posted. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"And Paris took Helen from her husband…?" But the bell rang before anyone could answer Mr. Dion could call on a student for an answer. "Dismissed," he said, turning back to his desk. Dejectedly, the junior in the front row with blonde curly hair lowered her hand and muttered _King Menelaus_ under her breath. The students around her, backpacks already packed, rushed out the door.

The kids pushed and shoved while a few hung back a moment, speaking to each other and letting the crowd pass through first.

"You_ were_ planning on coming to the football game, right?" Jason said to Leo. "It's homecoming. You can't just miss homecoming for the Star Trek marathon on Syfy. They'll have it again."

"The marathon was last weekend," Leo responded. "And I haven't made up my mind yet. But I bet everyone else is going. And there's the dance on Saturday. I'll be at that."

Jason's dramatic sigh was for show, but it made it clear he wanted his friend to be at the game. Hazel chipped in, trying to cheer her friend up.

"I get your nervous, Jace," she said teasingly. "Frank and I'll be there. And Percy and Annabeth are coming. Piper's already sworn she's going _and_ Thalia's home just to see you play. I honestly don't know what more you want."

The blonde rolled his eyes and followed his friends last out the door. _Lunch_, he thought. _I want lunch_.

* * *

"What do you _mean_ Katie isn't going with Travis to homecoming anymore?" Piper said wide eyed to her tablemates, mainly Hazel. Jason regarded the gossip as exactly what it was, and quietly ignored it.

Hazel's hands went up in protest. "Just what I heard."

"So how're swim meets going?"

"What time is the game again on Friday?"

Endless chatter at their table rattled around in Jason's head. He sat dazed for a moment, not even realizing he spaced out when someone called his name.

"Jason," Piper said, leaning her head toward him. "You alright?"

He shook the fuzziness out of his head. "What? Yeah. Yes. It's just…loud today," he said, coming up with a lame excuse.

Percy rolled his eyes at his friend, but Piper gave him sympathy. "You don't need to be nervous for Friday. This week is supposed to be _fun_, and the team is gonna do great." Jason smiled at her thinly.

At the end of lunch, he got up to throw his trash away and quickly made his way to his next class. Jason needed to overcome his nerves. But he had never gotten nervous for football before, so he couldn't place his finger on why he was so jittery. Maybe it was the dance…was he nervous about going with Piper?

Piper McLean moved over the summer. Jason only met her in September, and he asked her to be his date to the homecoming weeks before the dance.

But Jason was superman. He didn't get nervous around girls. He didn't get nervous for sports. His grades were good, his friends were great.

"Grace" Annabeth called to him as he was walking down the hall to his math class. "Wait up." Jason slowed his pace for Annabeth to catch up to him, and they continued walking. "I wanted to ask you something about the dance."

"Yeah?"

"Pictures. Your house this year or mine. I mean, I know they've been at yours every year, but I wanted to know if you wanted a year off. It is after all your first year with the varsity game the day before. If your parents have too much stuff going on, we can always have it at my—"

"Annabeth," he broke in, shutting her off like a switch. "Either works. Actually, my house still. I think Thalia misses everyone, she'd love to visit with you guys. But hey, catch up with you later. I need to get to class—oh hey Dakota," he said to his teammate heading in the opposite direction down the hallway. Jason parted, and Annabeth continued down the hall to her AP Environmental Science class.

* * *

Jason's last two classes were productive, and he met up with his friends in the hallway for a few minutes before heading to the locker room for football practice. Frank found him first, tenor saxophone case in hand, but promptly left because he had marching band rehearsal that night and needed to get his homework done.

"Hey Nico," Jason said to the small ninth grader dwarfed by his army jacket who walked by. Under it, he was wearing a black shirt with a band name he had never heard of and tattered jeans.

"Hey Jason," he said, and continued walking out the door. The response was nothing out of the ordinary for the boy. Nico had always been a quiet kid, especially after his sister—Hazel's half-sister—died in a car accident a few years ago. He was just glad he still had Hazel, who was also a freshman. Jason had tried before to be friends with Nico, but his attempts always seemed futile.

After chatting with Percy and Annabeth for a moment, he made his way to the locker room, giving the two their space. Percy and Annabeth had always been friends with the others, but Jason had always wondered if they ever wanted time together alone. After all, they'd been dating since eighth grade. Everyone was used to the idea of them together—there was no more walking on eggshells.

The team played well that night and the coach kept them after an extra half hour. Jason got home late for dinner, but his mom didn't mind. She was just in the garage working on some project and had forgotten about heating him food anyways. He yelled hello to her as he walked in the house and he cooked himself a big bowl of pasta, relaxing on the couch after an exhausting day at school. He had a few moments to himself before he had to get ready to cheer on the girls at the Powder Puff football game. And only a few more days till _his_ game. But in that moment, he could just sit and unwind.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks again for reading.

Reviews are Elsa singing Let it Go

Cheers,

Liv


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey! I'm actually pretty surprised I got this updated...but I did write most of it yesterday. I don't think I'll update in the next week...but who knows.

* * *

The Goode High School Giants beat the Manhattan Monkeys in overtime, much to everyone's elation. Frank was having an after party at his house, as he did with every football game, and all his friends would be there. It was tradition that the team would go out for pizza afterwards, but it was optional, and Jason had just spent three hours around the sweaty guys. It was time for him to have fun with his closer friends.

Leo and Percy, who had a car, waited for Jason to emerge from the locker room after the game while the others got a head start and headed over to Frank's house. Before Jason made it into the street, though, he heard sickening sounds that made his stomach fall.

Down against the side of the building, three boys were advancing upon someone. It was too dark to tell who, but Jason didn't care—the kid looked like he was in trouble.

"Let me go!" he cried, bringing up his fist to catch one of them in the nose. The three stepped back from him, shocked at his force and apparent strength.

"Pin him down," he heard a nasally, cocky voice say to his peers. "Michael, make sure he doesn't kick when I sock the faggot in the face."

Nothing could help the uneasy feeling in his stomach, but Jason quickly walked over to the boys, approaching their backs so they didn't see him.

"You heard him," he growled. "Let him go." The boys quickly turned their heads, surprised by the newcomer. Jason had just enough light now to see that their punching bag was none other than Nico di Angelo.

"You should leave," one said, the boy who was speaking just a moment ago.

"Nico," Jason said calmly, trying his best to get everyone out of the situation with as few punches as possible. "Don't you have a party to be at? Percy's got the car running, I thought you headed over with Hazel a while ago."

The young boy, dressed all in black was not happy. His hair was hanging in his face, he was grimacing, and his dark eyes bore holes into Jason's head. Jason was lying, Nico never came to the parties. But his sister always went, and he knew of them. He was probably invited, too, but always chose not to come.

"Right," Nico said coldly, in a voice that made a chill run down his spine. "Yeah, I was on my way. Thanks."

The three boys, who looked to be about Nico's age or older parted quickly without a word. Jason, a junior, had seniority over them, and they'd hate to get in serious trouble for their actions. Jason extended a hand to help Nico up from the ground, but Nico rejected it.

As soon as the bullies were out of earshot, Nico hissed, "I didn't need your help, Grace. I don't know what gave you the idea that you should come in and save the day, but I can handle them myself."

Dumbstruck, Jason was quiet for a moment. His eyebrows furrowed. "Most people say _thanks_, you know. So you're welcome. Now come on."

"I'm not coming with you," Nico interjected.

"You really think I'll let you stay here by yourself with those guys around waiting for me to leave? I'd be a horrible friend to—"

"We're not friends."

"The point still stands. Come on, Hazel will be there. Oh shoot, you're bleeding." Nico brought a hand up and touched his lip, drawing it back to see silvery blood in the flood lights.

"It's fine," he said quickly. "Just a cut lip. You really won't want to be seen hanging around me much longer, you know. I'm kinda a freak if you haven't noticed." When Jason didn't move, he added, "Now shoo."

"You socked that guy in the face pretty hard," he just said. "Look, Percy's pulling up with the car." A black Ford was pulling up towards them, having noticed Jason standing there with his enormous bag of equipment. "Now let's go." Jason said it as more of a demand than a request, and surprisingly Nico followed. He got to the car before Jason and pulled open the passenger side door for him. Nico followed, next, pulling the door closed behind him.

Inside the car, Percy was blasting music and Leo was shouting the lyrics, seemingly as loud as he could. When Percy noticed the small kid freshman in the back seat, who was pretty hard to spot wearing all black, he turned the music down.

"Hey…Nico," Percy said, trying as hard as possible to keep the awkward out of his voice. "You coming to Frank's too?"

Nico was silent, slumping in his seat, and Jason answered for him. "Yep, I ran into him on the way out of here. Let's get going."

* * *

**A/N:** Just to make this clear, I have _no idea_ where this fic is going. Bear with me and I'll love you all.

Reviews are reading your favorite book on a rainy day.

Cheers,

Olivia


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I'm a bit surprised I've got another chapter done and ready, but here it is (quite unedited-sorry about that). But I like my streak of every other day so far, and I'm not in any mood to ruin that. This weekend I have a robotics competition (yes, I'm a geek), so I probably won't update till Sunday at the earliest. Sorry about that!

* * *

A common misconception about teenagers is that their interest in fun things is very different from their elders. While true among many examples, Frank's friends had an atypical love for board games.

When Frank pulled his ancient boxes of Monopoly and Sorry from the cabinet in his living room, everyone spread out on the ground to make room for the board.

"Which first?" he said, indicating the two boxes in his hands. Nico looked a little uncomfortable in the setting, all of the friends so close, him so distant, but he sat between Hazel and Jason, and everyone was friendly to him. Those paying attention to him, which was everyone but Leo and Percy, nodded towards his left hand which was holding Monopoly. He quickly set up the game and Hazel helped him divide the money.

"I call being the racecar!" Percy said, his attention immediately switching to Frank, who quickly tossed him the token.

"Battleship," Leo said.

"Dog," said Annabeth from her spot next to Frank. She took the piece from Frank with her hand that wasn't latched onto Percy's.

"Cat, please," came from Hazel.

"I'll take the thimble," said Piper, not wanting whichever piece was last, which was usually the wheelbarrow.

"And I'll have the shoe," Jason said, taking his usual token from the bag.

"Nico?" Frank said to the boy who hadn't spoken up once, except to say hello when he walked in the door.

"Whatever's left," he said courteously, leaving Frank with the top hat, and Nico with the leftover wheelbarrow.

Money was distributed and cards were set on and near the board in their proper locations. Frank passed the dice to Annabeth, saying she could start the game.

Everyone made a goal of reigning over at least one color, and building it up from there. Many trades were made, though about halfway through the game it was already clear who was doing the best. Nico was sitting in his built up corner of the board, stacked with houses and hotels, with a pile of cash the size of Olympus. He stayed mostly quiet as they played, though the ghost of a smile appeared on his face and lingered for the remainder of the night.

Frank's grandmother, who was stayed with Frank and his dad, brought in a plate of cookies and everyone took a break to talk and eat. Conversations mostly centered around the previous football game and the upcoming dance. And eventually, for lack of better things to talk about, conversation switched to Nico.

"So are you going, Nico?" Piper asked politely.

"To what?" he answered bewildered.

"The dance," Leo finished, and Nico smirked.

"I don't do dances," he said with a grin playing on his lips. "I'd rather watch people dance then try to do it myself."

"He's right," Hazel contributed. "Mom signed me up for ballroom dance lessons awhile ago, and he came to the first one. It was a good thing he stopped coming before he broke an ankle or two." Nico blushed and rolled his eyes, but the others laughed.

Good spirited, Nico nodded. "It's true. What about you guys, are you all going?"

The juniors and Hazel all nodded their heads, except for Leo who sat with a twisted smile on his face.

"I haven't decided yet," he said.

"You promised me you would go if Goode won the football game," Jason said, "which we did!"

"And it _is_ pretty late to ask someone," Frank pointed out.

"I never said I didn't have a date," Leo said, holding his hands up in defense.

"Well, do you?" Annabeth countered.

"No."

"Exactly," Frank said.

The high schooler's banter continued until the cookie plate was clear, mind a few crumbs. Nico was glad the attention was no longer on him, but he did want to bring everyone back to the game.

"Should we get back to the game?" Nico suggested.

"Yeah, what time is it?" Hazel asked.

"Almost 11:15," Percy said, pulling out his phone and putting it back away.

"Yeah, we better keep playing if we want to finish the game tonight," Piper said.

In just a few short rounds of turns, Nico wiped out Piper and Frank. The remaining piles of money in the others hands was slowly diminishing. It wasn't long until Hazel was out, too, then Leo. Percy, Jason, Annabeth and Nico kept battling it out until it was almost midnight.

"Alright guys," Annabeth said loudly, breaking the monotony of the game and waking up Piper who was starting to drift off next to Jason against the base of the couch. "It's almost midnight, and I need a ride home. That means you, Seaweed Brain," she added to Percy with the pet name she gave him when they were younger.

"Why me?" Annabeth just blew her blonde bangs out of her eyes and gave a pointed look to her boyfriend. "Fine. Sorry guys, I'm out. Anyone else need a ride?"

Others accepted, but Hazel and Nico said that they would call a cab. Percy also suggested they finish their game of Monopoly the next night after they get together. Nico didn't give a straight answer about whether or not he would be coming over the next night since he wasn't going to the dance anyways, but nobody mentioned it. He helped Frank pick up the game and move it to a table where it wouldn't get bumped for a day as the others were at the door collecting their shoes and coats.

"Thanks for letting me come hang out," Nico said to Frank when just he and Hazel were left.

Being the polite guy he was, Frank nodded and said that he was welcome at his place anytime. The two knew each other well enough since Hazel was dating Frank, and he was over at Hazel and Nico's often. After a few awkward moments of Frank and Hazel saying goodnight to each other (by hugging, and to Nico's horror, a kiss on the cheek), Hazel and Nico left the apartment. They couldn't see stars outside, and the air wasn't cold enough to see their breath. But it was chilly, and they huddled in their sweatshirts as they waited for the cab Hazel called from her cell phone moments before.

* * *

**A/N:**

Pretty please let me know how it is in a review! Don't worry, I'm planning on a little Jasico interaction soon enough...well, eventually. Unfortunately, Jason and Piper won't make it much longer (I'll have to do some quite noncanon things to get them to split up).

Reviews are movie theater popcorn.

Cheers,

Olivia


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'd like to get in the habit of having lengthier chapters...someone once told me that long chapters are to-die-for. I agree :)

This chapter also has a little Jason/Piper, which will break off soon enough. Just not...yet.

Hope you enjoy!

**Recap:** Jason's football team wins their homecoming game, and the gang goes to Frank's house to play Monopoly afterwards. Their game is planned to continue the next night after the dance, which Jason attends with Piper McLean.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Percy Jackson, but Rick Riordan does. Uncle Rick-consider yourself disclaimed.

* * *

It began their second week of school.

Jason was utterly exhausted from football practices as they were happening every day of the week except Saturday and Sunday. And then they started having the twice-a-day practices, making the balance of life harder. But Jason didn't want to just focus on football-in fact he didn't even _love_ it that much. But it was something to do, and he would sit at home playing video games all day if he wasn't involved. Sure his _grades_ might benefit a little...

He noticed there was someone new in his grade at school the second week of school, the day directly after he skipped practice. _Skipping_ wasn't exactly the right term, he thought, but that's basically what it was. His mom sent an email to the coach saying he wouldn't attend because he had an upset stomach-lie-and that he would rest for the night-another lie. Instead, Jason caught up on homework, video games, and much needed sleep.

Thus, the day after Jason skipped practice, he finally had enough sense in him to see that Piper McLean was a new student.

In Jason Grace's experience, there were two different types of new students. Firstly, there was the floaters. They had been shifted between a dozen different schools since they were born, not quite fitting in anywhere. The moves usually related to the parent's jobs, but no one grew close enough to these kids to ask since they would be on their way again in about 6-9 months.

Then there was the weirdos. Jason felt bad thinking about them in this way, but he knew it was accurate. Parents didn't pay much attention to them, they always befriended the geeks and nerds and, well, normal people. They just never really became...popular, he reasoned, because they hadn't been around long enough in their class? They were too shy? Too hard to befriend? Jason didn't know, but it didn't matter. He never had to think about them because he never interacted with them.

Piper McLean did not fit into either of these categories.

To Jason, she was an enigma. How someone so incredibly beautiful moved to Goode High School without a case of the _weird_ was a mystery to him. And even more puzzling was how she seemed to be taking an interest in him, even though he hadn't noticed her until the eighth day of school.

It was in the middle of Latin, and he was staring at the board when his teacher, Mrs. Lupe, suddenly called on the Native American in the front row. At the name _Piper_, Jason's head swiveled from the board, towards her, for no clear reason. But he blinked, and blinked again, and sure enough, a new kid was there.

She answered a question-_correctly_, thought Jason to himself-and looked back at him once during the hour.

Jason was no fool around girls. He had dated before, and was generally well liked by people-and he knew that. He smiled at her, and flirted in all the right ways, and by that Friday, Jason had her number.

* * *

Everyone looked amazing. Jason had an amazing time eating dinner with Piper, taking pictures with his friends, and at the dance. Hair in a fancy up-do, Piper's stunning kaleidoscope eyes were brought out by her white gossamer gown. He couldn't help but feel totally in love as they danced throughout the night, totally enjoying himself.

To him, it all seemed too perfect when Piper kissed him before they headed over to Frank's by bus after leaving the dance. The kiss was soft, and not too long, but it was nice all the while. They had been perfectly in sync all evening, and the only thing on Jason's mind was him wondering, _Why had she gone for the kiss before he had?_

Everything seemed too perfect, in fact, that he began to suspect it would change. Things did, in fact, change, as a certain freshman came into play. But, more on that later.

* * *

They arrived at Frank's Zhang after everyone else since Jason and Piper stopped at the McDonalds down the street and walked the rest of the way. They each carried a milkshake, laughing as the held hands, and feeling utterly goofy as the waltzed into McDonalds wearing a tuxedo and floor length white dress. Then again, it _was_ McDonalds, and weirder things had been done.

Piper, in her thin sleeves, shivered as they walked to Frank's, and Jason gave up his jacket to her, and lay it over her shoulders. Regardless of the warmth, they were both shivering by the time they got to Frank's apartment.

Mr. Zhang greeted them at the door, and they stepped inside the warm home. As expected, they were the last couple to arrive, and the others were sitting in his living room drinking hot chocolate and covered in blankets already. Jason and Piper joined them, each taking a mug.

Leo, who _did_ show up for pictures, but not the dance, was there, as well as Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, and Nico. The kid looked out of place, wearing a tattered pair of black jeans, and a grey tee shirt under his usual black sweatshirt. Jason smiled at the kid as he sat down next to him in the same spots they were in the night before.

Chatter centered on the dance: ridiculous things that had happened, wild stories of who-did-what and who-danced-with-who. Jason caught Nico exchanging a humored glance at Leo more than once. As they started rolling the die between the remaining players, and continued their game, Jason noticed how quiet Nico really was. It wasn't that the kid was bored, in fact he looked happier than Jason had seen him in a while (not that he took much interest in the kid). But something about his face seemed to light up when he was around good people, and the dark shadow under his eyes had almost disappeared.

Nico didn't say more than a few words at a time until Percy landed on Annabeth's fully built up pink properties. He cursed under his breath and, annoyed, shoved over the money he owed to Annabeth. She had a smirk on her face, but Percy's loss really seemed to affect Nico. Jason paid attention when the young kid started to speak.

"Down to the final three..." he said in a drawling voice. "Anyone up for raising the stakes?"

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked. "Or, I should say, what do you have in mind?" She looked intrigued, and, Jason wouldn't lie, really pretty in her soft red dress. Percy had a suit coat with a red vest underneath. He wasn't _too_ keen on the matchy-matchy idea, but for the couple it seemed to work. For them, anything seemed to work. Jason figured it would be the apocalypse if Percy and Annabeth broke up.

"Like, a bet," he explained simply. "Or a deal. See, I was thinking that if I win, the two runner ups would get the pleasure of making me breakfast every morning for a week. If you can come up with an equal trade off, I'd be willing to make a deal."

Though Hazel, as she quite clearly put it, said Nico was off his rocker, Frank thought it was a really good idea. Percy jokingly pouted about not being in the game anymore, and how he would ask for someone to bake him blue brownies if he won. But, as Annabeth reminded him, blue brownies were impossible and he couldn't win, so he gave up his efforts.

Jason agreed that it was a good idea, and so did Annabeth, so the group paused a moment while they thought up their ends of the bargain.

After quiet debate with Percy, Annabeth decided that if she won, Jason and Nico would have to pay for her bus expenses for a week. Annabeth took an architecture class twice a week at the nearby college, and traveled from Goode by bus. Jason and Nico both agreed this was fair in exchange for five breakfasts.

Jason, on the other hand, thought quietly about his own deal. Part of him wanted to make them do his homework or carry around his stuff, but Nico was taking freshman courses, not junior courses, and Annabeth would never do someone's homework _for_ them. Staying simple, Jason went with an easy way out.

"If I win, runner-ups buy me a new football." The players agreed, and shook on it. When Nico and Jason pumped their hands down, a mischievous grin crossed over Nico's face.

"I _never_ lose Monopoly," he said as Jason rolled his eyes jokingly and took the dice from his opponent's hands.

* * *

**A/N:** There have been so many Monopoly headcanons, and I really love them all, so I decided to make my own in my AU high school! It's actually dragging on longer than I thought it would, but I think that's okay. How do you guys feel about longer chapters? Because I'm feeling hella good about longer chapters. Also, sorry there isn't a lot of Jasico action...like, at all. But, I'm sorta starting to see where I wanna go with this, and I'm thinking it'll take course over Jason's last two years at High School, really. So...sorry, but don't expect them to get right together? Because to be honest, that's not how I see it going. They'd more of have this epic adventure of learning to care for each other and let each other in before they start _loving_ each other.

So yeah, that's all, folks. Tonight I'm going to see Beauty and the Beast at my high school, which should be fun.

I have no idea when the next update will be, but stay tuned, I won't quit.

Reviews are the idea of Jason waking up early on a school morning to go over and cook Nico breakfast

Cheers,

Olivia


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I'm sorry I totally neglected updating for some time! Life got really busy with two robotics competitions, and on top of that, NaNoWriMo started (writing challenge to write a novel in a month). So you can imagine I've been busy. Also, I'm behind on my online German class...heh heh...

**Recap:** Jason, Nico, and Annabeth are left in the never-ending game of monopoly. They've made bets to be worked out after the game concludes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Percy Jackson, but Rick Riordan does. Uncle Rick-consider yourself disclaimed.

* * *

In the end, Jason won the game. But Nico and Annabeth didn't go down without a fight, and the group stayed until both of them were wiped off the board. Annabeth was runner up, and Nico wasn't a sore loser. Everything went great for Grace, especially considering he'd be getting a new football by the end of next week. The next day was Sunday, though, and Jason had apparently used too much of his energy over the past week. Things had been busy, and he hadn't gotten enough sleep. With the cold weather quickly approaching, he came down with a cold and stayed home from school on Monday.

He was smart about it-emailing all of his teachers about what assignments he could make up during his time off from school, submitting some of them online so he didn't get marked down. Jason had finished all of his homework by three o'clock and sat down to play some videos games when there was a knock at the door.

His mom was away at work, so he honestly didn't know who it could possibly be...

He got up from his place on the couch and walked to open the door in his gray tee shirt and blue plaid pajama pants. A rush of cold air hit him, causing goosebumps to form on his skin, when he opened the door.

Standing on the sunny porch was Nico.

* * *

It wasn't _just_ Nico, of course. He was holding a brand new football, like promised. Jason, ever-stupid, said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Where's Annabeth?"

Nico almost looked like he glared at him. "Swing," he answered quickly. "With Percy. They go after school sometimes with Hazel and Frank, remember?"

The poor kid looked like he was going to heave-his face was three shades too pale and a greenish tint, his eyes were dark circles.

"You can come in," Jason said in a rush. He propped the door open and the freshman stared at him before entering slowly. "Do you want something to eat?"

"No," Nico replied. "I'm good, thanks. Actually, I should probably be getting home soon anyways..."

"Are you sure? I have Super Smash Brothers Brawl pulled up, if you wanted to play a couple rounds. I'm home alone... I don't think I'll get you sick." Jason rambled to Nico, trying to get him to stay. He only wanted to help the kid-he seemed so _sad_ all the time.

Jason lead him to the couch and motioned to the controllers. "Come on, just one round, then you can go. I insist."

"Sure..." he said awkwardly, and sat down on the couch.

Once they got set up for playing a stage, things were less awkward. Nico chose Link, and Jason chose Fox, his usual character.

"Final destination, okay?" he asked, and Nico didn't respond so he took it as a yes.

The game started up-it was a seven live stock match with two CPUs, just to make things interesting. All items turned on.

Jason had to try really hard against the kid. He was good, probably too good. I wondered if he came home from school every day and played it. Probably not, but it was amusing to think so.

"Where'd you learn to play like this?" Jason asked at the end of the match. He'd completely slaughtered me-he still had three lives left. But together, we killed the CPUs.

Nico gave a half smile, but Jason could tell it was completely fake. "Bianca and I used to play a lot, especially when we were younger and mom and dad would go away for weekends." I nodded. Oh. I didn't really know how to respond.

"Well," I concluded. "You're free to go, thanks for playing." I tried to grin, but it didn't feel right. Thank god, too. Nico shook his head.

And gave a smile that made just a little bit more sense than the previous one. "One more round, different stage. Give me all you've got."

* * *

And that's the story of how Jason and Nico spent three hours sitting on the couch playing video games together, hardly speaking but rather just spending time in each other's presence. It was a nice change for the freshman, but a rather uncomfortable one.

Dinner was soon approaching, it was 6:15.

"You know," Nico said, "I really should be getting home now." They finished their last match, and Jason persistently asked him if he wanted to stay for dinner.

"You know, it's really no trouble."

But Nico was adamant, and kept insisting that he should make it home. "I already told Hazel I'd be home," he kept saying. "I wouldn't want her to worry."

Eventually, Jason let the kid go home. "Thanks again for the football!" he called out the door as Nico walked down the sidewalk. Knowing very well that he should offer the ride, Jason hesitated before calling out one last time. Instead, he just sent a quick text to Hazel: _Let me know when Nico gets home okay, he was over for a few hours_.

With a heavy heart, Jason read her response that came a minute later. _I told him I was eating at Franks for dinner._

So Nico was skipping dinner at Jason's just so he could skip dinner at his own house.

_Your parents home?_ he texted back.

_No,_ she said. _I'll get home asap to check on him. Frank can drive. Thanks for letting me know..._

* * *

Jason knew it wasn't his business, though he now felt responsible caring for the boy.

Nico would disagree. They weren't friends, they weren't close in any way, and spending three hours at Jason's house was the most awkward experience of his life.

Especially when Jason asked him to stay for dinner.

How many ways did he have to say _no_ to get the point across.

Besides, he wasn't hungry. And he still had some homework left to do, including reading for _To Kill a Mockingbird_ for his English class which he _really_ did not want to do. He could always Sparknotes it, he supposed, but he'd probably get more out of it if he started reading right when he got home.

He took his backpack up to his room and pulled his book from it. He threw it on his bed, then pulled his shirt off and looked in the mirror.

Knowing he was definitely home alone, he took his time looking at the bruises on his ribcage. They were a bit darker than he wanted, knowing he'd have to cover it up a little. It nearly reached up to his shoulder, completely covering his entire left side. What was now just a light purple would probably darken over the week. And it turn to the touch.

And then he heard the garage door open, and he scrambled to get his shirt back on. Just in the nick of time, there was a knock on his door and Nico flopped back down on his bed.

"Can I come in?" It was Hazel's voice. His step sister wasn't supposed to be home yet...

"Yup," he said, and turned the page of his book, pretending he was reading. He glanced to make sure his shirt was covering his skin and wasn't riding up to show his bruises.

"How was Frank's?" he said, maintaining a casual tone, hoping it was working, oh god, please let it be working.

"Good, yeah," she said, her thumbs in the belt loops of her high rise jeans. "It was good until Jason texted me and said you didn't stick around for dinner, what was that about?"

Nico didn't let it show on his face, doing his absolute best acting-and he'd gotten pretty good over the past few years.

"Oh, I came home and I ate," he said. He chose his words carefully, hating to lie to his sister.

"And you put your dishes away, how responsible of you?" Hazel reprimanded him, knowing fully well that Nico never cooked for himself _or_ put his dishes away. It wasn't that he wasn't self sufficient, it's that he just refused to let the food in his system.

It dawned on Hazel that if Bianca were still around, Nico would have an older sister _and _a younger sister to look after him, and that things wouldn't be so difficult for Hazel. Maybe Nico would even be happier-no, he'd _definitely_ be happier. Less broken. Little did Hazel even _know_.

"What'd you make?" she probed, trying to get it out of Nico that he'd skipped dinner yet _again_.

"I'm fine, Hazel," he said. His tone was clipped, annoyed. "You can stop looking after me like I'm a little kid." Oops, that came out harsher than he meant it.

"I wouldn't treat you like a kid if you didn't act like one!" she said exasperated, then she gasped after she said it.

Nico's gaze went from innocent to murderous in a matter of seconds.

"Get out," he said.

"Nico, I didn't mean it," she said, trying to explain. But Hazel had made a mistake, and she knew the way she treated Nico's depression and anxiety had been inexcusable. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, and left the room.

* * *

**A/N:** Aaaaaand that's where I'm going to leave it. Sorry guys! I wanted to post this (probably earlier than I should have since it's not really done). But instead, I'll just let you guys find out more about what's happening with Nico in the next chapter. No, he's not really opening up to Jason. Maybe only a little, because he needs a friend. You'll seeeee :)

Reviews are all of the snow in my yard finally melting.

Cheers,

Olivia

PS: Thank you _so much_ for 1,000 views! It really means a lot to me, I love all you guys (your reviews are so positive)!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Finally a new chapter! Let me know what you think of the way it was set up (this one is POVs from _The Lost Hero_ trio). I'll probably do this for more chapters.**

* * *

Jason would never admit that he was struggling with his grades, let alone that he was having trouble focusing in school. Football season was coming to a close, October passing just as quickly as came. With it came to the cooler weather-no one was wearing shorts anymore, people often came to school dressed in jackets or even scarves. The constant sweat and heat that plagued the school was all but gone, replacing it with a type of physical closed off-ness between students and their peers. Even teachers grew more irritable as students settled in and grew more comfortable goofing off in class.

He found himself talking to Annabeth after class one day, trying to get help on his math homework.

"Yeah, sure," was her clippy reply. Just let me know when you want me to come over."

"Today work?" They were almost getting pulled apart by the thwarting crowd on all sides.

"Can't, it's Percy's swim meet you know, and I said I'd be there to support him." She sounded apologetic, but there was no need; Annabeth had every right to her previous obligations.

"Well how about this weekend-?" But a wave of kids from the lunch room came from a set of double doors, and she left him, saying through the mass that they could get in touch about it later.

* * *

Piper was exhausted, and not just because she had gotten up early to finish her homework. It was, rather, that she'd been out too late, and the combination of staying out and waking early wasn't something she was used to. In fact, if she could have her way, she wouldn't normally do it. But her newly made friend, Drew, wanted her to come to her house that night.

Piper was under the impression is was just a few girls from the cheer team getting together.

Drew's parents weren't home, though, and her definition of _get-together_ was quite different from Piper's.

For starters, there were at least a hundred people. Piper was good at making friends, she'd moved too many times for that skill to have evaded her. Maybe it was genetic-her charming and charismatic personality persuaded others not just to talk to her, but to genuinely _like_ her. There were so many people to talk to, and she wasn't out of her element. She often attended events for her dads movies, meeting stars and their kids, getting special treatment from waiters in fancy suits with sparkling beverages and small appetizers.

Drew's party was nothing like this; everything was _wild_. It was a Thursday night, and Piper couldn't imagine throwing a party like this on a weeknight, let alone attending one.

As a new kid, she just suspected Drew was trying to be friendly, inviting her to something like this. But if Piper had known how out of control it was going to be... At the first sign of seeing someone drinking something _not_ age appropriate, Piper was out. She'd drunk alcohol before, but being new at school, Piper didn't want to get caught by police, in trouble with the law.

She knew her dad wouldn't care.

Her mom wasn't in the picture anymore, and it often felt like her dad wasn't either. Tristan McLean's list of priorities didn't seem to include Piper near the top, and her mind, she wasn't on it at all. When she was younger, she had thought it would be impossible for someone to ignore their children. And she was seemingly right at the time. Tristan loved her to pieces, and they spent lots of time together.

The older Piper got, the less she saw her dad. Now sixteen, and needing him most, Piper practically raised herself in the penthouse. She saw no glamour in it; while all her peers wished for freedom and luxurious material items, Piper desperately wished for her old dad back.

So when she left Drew's party at about ten thirty that night, bearing no curfew in mind, the cheerleader knew she was only doing it for herself.

When she woke the next morning, yawning and frazzled, she pulled on comfortable clothes. Normally, she wouldn't be this tired. But cheer practice after school and an excessive amount of homework led her to stay up late, trying to cram in studying for all her tests and quizzes.

At six forty-three in the morning, she hopped on the city bus and was on her way to Goode High School.

* * *

Leo preferred solitude to working with others, and the instance of building random gadgets and devices was no exception. He thought everyone knew that, though perhaps he was mistaken because that Friday, he was approached by dark-eyed girl with a set jaw.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said, sliding into the empty seat next to him before class started that morning. Leo was distracted, sketching ideas for a new machine he'd attempt to build when he got home. He hardly noticed her, and was startled when he looked up to see that she was talking to him.

With rusty social skills, Leo didn't reply anything. Rather, he stared, probably not good manneredly, at the girl in front of him.

It wasn't that girls were a _foreign species_ to him-he was friends with Hazel and Annabeth, and was starting to get to know his best friend's girlfriend, Piper.

But outside his ring of friends, Leo had seldom interacted with members of the opposite gender.

"Can I help you?" He tried to keep the nervousness out of his voice, so it ended up just sounding annoyed.

"Hello to you too," she said, and grinned. Now that he was looking at her, Leo could get a better picture of what she looked like. The girl was in his grade, he knew that much. Maybe in his woodshop class-she had a familiar look to him. Her hair was dark brown and had a wavy sheen to it. It was tied away from her face, and she had a red bandana on her head, acting as a headband. Her eyes were golden brown, pretty, and seemed to refract light that entered them. She had cocoa brown skin, and was wearing comfortable looking blue jeans. A tank top under her unbuttoned plaid showed her curvy figure.

Leo's inexperience with talking to others was evident, and under her glowing smile was a hint of anxiousness in her voice, too.

"I'm Nyssa," she held out a hand to him, which he gingerly shook. Her grip was strong, her hands calloused, which he noticed like one might notice a striking feature upon meeting a stranger.

"Nice to meet you."

"I took woodshop last year," she clarified, "If you couldn't remember. Anyways, I'm here on behalf of the school's robotics team."

"We have a robotics team?" Leo asked. Though he'd attended the school all throughout high school, he found out something new every day that he'd previously missed or hadn't cared enough to find out about.

She laughed, and said to him, "Well, yeah. We're not that _good_, we're only a few years old. And a couple years ago, there was a senior on the team, his name was Charles Beckendorf. He was kinda legendary, you know, everyone liked him and he was wicked good with robots. When he was on the team, we made it to nationals. But he graduated, and we haven't done well since." Nyssa was still at the desk next to him, and she glanced up at the clock.

"We're having an informational type meeting next week-we're trying to recruit new students. But I thought I would seek you out personally. You know the way a person hears stuff... I hear you're pretty good with that kind of stuff. So think it over, and email me if you might be interested." She dug into her deep pockets of her loose, low rise jeans, and handed him a piece of paper with her number.

"I gotta get to class now, Leo. Hopefully I'll hear from you." She stood up, and was gone from the classroom with nothing more than the sway of her hips.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I fell off the face of the planet. Whoops... Things should be winding down soon enough, though it might get worse before it gets better. I'll try to keep updating, and of course I'll make note if I ever abandon this (which I probably won't). **

**Hope everyone has a good end to the school year!**

**Reviews are the Panic! at the Disco concert I'm going to this summer. **

**Cheers,**

**Olivia**


End file.
